New Beginning, New Love
by Bori1234
Summary: After almost being drained in the street, Michael comes to the rescue and turns her. He falls for her and she falls for him, but what if what they have between them is more than love? MichaelXClaire R&R


Claire POV

Great, she was late home from Myrinin's lab again. She knew everyone is probably worrying about her. Sighing, she picked up her walking pace, hoping to get home without being munched on. That didn't right outside the Glass House, something grabbed her back and into an alley nearby. Shoving her against the wall, they yanked her head sideways, exposing her neck. Claire's breathing increased rapidly as the vampire's teeth sunk in. Gathering up the last of her strength, Claire screamed, in hope that her fellow housemates would here, before sinking into an unconcious state.

Claire felt herself floating, drowing in the murky waters, getting dragged under. Shane, Eve, Michael... those names floated around inside her head and she imediately fought harder to rise to conciousness. A warm fluid trickled down her throat and she gulped it down, taking back what she had lost. It felt like everything inside of her was coming alive again, getting back up to work.A tingling sensation ran through every part of Claire's body and she heard herself moan softly. Once everything stopped, Claire slowly opened her eyes. She expected everything to be blurry yet it was as if her eye sight was in HD. The first thing she saw was Michael's face inches away from hers.

Michael POV

Here he was, sitting here playing the guitar when a scream pierced the night. Standing up, he abruptly put his guitar down when Shane came pounding down the stairs.  
>"Woah, where are you going?" Michael asked him.<br>"That scream, it sounds like Claire's." Shane replied before calling Eve down.  
>"What?" Eve asked.<br>"We're going to help whatever victim is out there." Michael replied.  
>They walked out of the door together, carrying their V.K.K(Vampire Killing Kit) They heard the scream once more and Michael, without a shadow of a doubt, recognised it as Claire's. Sprinting into the alley, Claire's lifeless body came into view. She was on her own with blood pouring out of her neck and onto the cobbles below her. Michael stalked over to examine her before turning to look back at Eve and Shane.<br>"She's too far gone to live through the night. She's going to die. Yet, I can stop that. She has to become a vampire."  
>Shane's face twisted into outright disgust whilst Eve's looked hopeful.<br>"Do it, please just save her." Eve whispered. I gave Shane a questioning look.  
>"I'm out of here, I'm not going to live in a house with two bloodsuckers." Shane sneered.<br>"But... but where are you going to go?" Eve sounded sorrowful.  
>"Anywhere but here." He walked off into the night.<br>"We need to go after him!" Eve shouted.  
>"I'm sorry Eve, he made his own choices. We need to hurry, Claire's organs might reject the change after losing so much blood." Michael told her. Eve scurried over to where he was. Michael was remembering what Amelie had done to transform him. He bent over Claire's neck and sucked out a little bit, yet enough to complete the process. Once finished with that, he bit his own arm and offered some of his immortal life to Claire, watching her suck his blood. Michael knew this was a selfish act, no one deserved this life yet he couldn't lose Claire. not after everything they've been through. Michael was actually glad her and Shane broke up because Shane didn't deserve her. Claire was smart, intelligent, beautiful... woah, what was he thinking? Relief surged through him in sticky waves as Claire's eyelids sprang open.<p>

"Claire?" Eve whispered.  
>"Oh god, I'm a monster, I-I..." Claire's voice made Michael want to give her a comforting hug.<br>"No Claire, you no more a monster than what I am, and we haven't killed anyone."  
>"Not helping."<br>Michael picked her up in his arms and felt a tingly feeling roll through him when Claire rested her head on his shoulder. He chose to ignore it and instead turned to Eve. "Come on, lets head home."  
>They were, in fact, in the alley next to the Glass House so the ran through the picket fence, as Eve fumbled to get her key into the lock. "Gotcha!" She called as she opened the door and ran in. Michael gently lay Claire down and used his vampire speed to get some blood he now held out to her.<p>

"Oh god, no, I am not drinking that, it smells absolutely disgusting!" Claire moaned.  
>"It smells disgusting?" Michael sniffed it. "Oh god you're right, but why? I'll call Amelie."<p>

Claire POV She watched silently as Michael wondered off into the kitchen, making his call to Amelie. Claire could hear everything if she wanted to, but she was stuck in her own thoughts. Wasn't human blood meant to be appealing to her? Why did it smell so bad... maybe it was out of date? No, she didn't think so. Michael wondered back through the door, a lost expression clear on his face.  
>"Bad news?" She asked him.<br>"I think so, Amelie's coming over and she's bringing Myrin and Sam." 


End file.
